AWM
}} The L115A3 is a British Sniper Rifle. The L115A3 is unlocked at Rank 82 or can be bought with credits (CR). History In November 2007, the British Ministry of Defense (MOD) announced snipers in the Army, Royal Marines and RAF Regiment were to get a new rifle. The L115A3 is being supplied as part of a broader Sniper System Improvement Program (SSIP) program which also includes night sights, spotting scopes, laser range finders and tripods. The L115A3 is also used by other high budget countries. The L115A3 rifle was first deployed in Afghanistan in May 2008. Accuracy International has since discontinued the AWM and other members of the AW family in favor of the more modern AX family. In-Game The L115A3 is an average sniper rifle in general. Like all of the other sniper rifles apart from BFG, it can kill with one shot to the head at any range. The L115A3 is quite comparable to the AWS, being very identical to each other in both appearance and statistics. One key difference is that the AWS has an integral suppressor whereas the L115A3 does not. By not being suppressed, the L115A3 benefits from having greater higher muzzle velocity, making it easier to shoot at longer ranges and subsequently speeding up its TTK at range. Damage wise, the L115A3 is pretty average for a sniper rifle, being in the middle; lower than the BFG 50 or Intervention, but higher than the Mosin Nagant or R700. This average stopping power is compensated for by having a higher RoF for a sniper rifle, at 45 RPM. It is the second best in-class, tied with its sibling the AWS, only falling behind the Mosin, firing at 50 RPM. Along with this elevated RoF it also boasts rather good mobility for a sniper rifle, again tied with the AWS and slightly bested the Mosin. The L115A3 when unlocked gives the user a choice between either the iron-sights (The default sights for the gun) or the PM-II Scope which has a 10x magnification. The PM-II functions as the default high-powered scope seen on other sniper rifles. Conclusion The L115A3 performs very similar to the AWS, the main key difference being that the AWS has an integral suppressor and subsequently, slower muzzle velocity. It has rather average damage for a sniper, however to make up for this it also fires faster and has higher mobility than most other snipers. Pros & Cons Pros: * Slightly higher mobility than most snipers * Second fastest ROF of the Sniper Rifles * Fast ADS time for a Sniper Rifle * Fastest tactical reload time of the Sniper Rifles Cons: *Small magazine capacity of only 5(+1) rounds *Very slow empty reload time of 5.1s leaves you vulnerable to users attacking while in the process Trivia * L115A3 was added on alpha version of the game. The first appearance of the gun was in wooden skin, with stocked scope same as Intervention and fired sound like Call of Duty's Intervention sound. Then later removed for house keeping. Before Version 2.0.0, Lito teased about the revamped gun in Twitter. ** This is the second re added gun in the game. * The L115A3, used by a British officer, held the record of the longest confirmed kill from November 2009 to May 2017 at 2,707 yards (2.47 kilometers) beating the previous longest confirmed kill held by Canadian Robert Furlong. * The actual L115A3 is offered with an olive, tan stock or black, and not white like presented in game. ** The L115A3 in British service generally has a tan stock. * For a while, both the L115A3 and the AWS used the same reload animation as the old Remington 700. They currently share the old Remington 700's cycling animation. Category:Primary Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Recon Class Category:AW Family Category:Weaponry